warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Caos
} | name = Caos | gameimage = Nyx Chaos.png | cardimage = ChaosModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Con una poderosa explosión psíquica, Nyx causa histeria masiva en el campo de batalla, confundiendo a los enemigos para atacarse entre sí. | damage = N/A | range = 15 / 20 / 22 / 25 m | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s | info = *Nyx causes enemies within 15 / 20 / 22 / 25 meters to perceive their allies as Tenno for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. Affected enemies will indiscriminately attack whoever is closest for the duration. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Radius is affected by rango de habilidades. **Initially stuns enemies for a brief duration. *Affected enemies are given raised Nivel de amenaza. *Will stun Jefes but has no other effect on them. *Halieto protector will discontinue to project shields and simply close up and fly around until the effect is over, and unaffected Halieto protector will not shield affected enemies. *Sanadores Antiguo will still emit healing pulses but will not heal anything but themselves. *Makes the auras of Eximus units negatively impact everyone within range, ally or enemy (for example, the aura of the Arctic Eximus will slow down anyone in range). *An illusion of Nyx wielding a Braton is visible on affected units, reflecting how enemies perceive each other. Each illusion created by Nyx Prime wields a Braton Prime. **If Chaos is cast upon a turret or camera, the illusion is upside-down. *Unlike Control mental, enemies affected by Chaos will target Tenno if they are too close, and their attacks can still harm the team. *Chaos can be ended prematurely by killing all affected enemies. *Can be recast while active; however, enemies affected by Chaos cannot be stunned by additional casts. | augment = 200px|left | tips = *This ability will help you a LOT against large numbers of enemies, especially in the Orokin tilesets. *Chaos halts the damage mitigation supplied by Sanadores Antiguo y Antiguos Corruptos, allowing the Tenno to dispatch of groups protected by those units without having to deal with the Ancients first. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds. **Reduces radius to 8.5 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 18.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases radius to 62.5 meters. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 116.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. | bugs = *If cast near an Tumor infestado, Nyx's projection will be substantially larger than it should be. *MOA Mutalítico Esporuladors swarm will still aid infested even whilst chaos is active (Possibly intended) }} Véase También * Nyx en:Chaos Categoría:Nyx